The invention concerns a fuel composition comprising at least 75% by volume C4 to C14 isoalkanes.
GB 465,459 discloses a fuel composition that is comprised exclusively of alkanes. Fuels that are comprised primarily of alkanes are used, for example, in forestry. Regular gasoline contains, in addition to alkanes, considerable proportions of aromatic compounds, oxygenates, olefins, and naphthenes. Further components can be contained also. Fuels that are comprised primarily or completely of alkanes cause in operation in an internal combustion engine a deterioration in the acceleration behavior in comparison to regular gasoline. Disadvantages are observed also for decelerating from is full load, the so-called “rich come down”.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fuel composition of the aforementioned kind with which an excellent acceleration behavior and an excellent rich come down behavior of an internal combustion engine is achieved.